Finding Edward
by Rose.Jayne
Summary: Everybody thought Bella Swan, was the average teenage girl, except that she lost a part of her memory when she was fourteen. On top of this, she keeps having this dream about a Meadow. Are these two things connected? Will her life ever be the same again?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters

Finding Edward by (Prologue)

As I slept, something deep in my sub-consciousness stirred, a memory, burnt in by a pair of beautiful amber eyes, so unnatural, but so brilliant it hurt to remember.

In my dream I was standing in a meadow that I knew and yet couldn't recall. It was once beautiful here, I just knew it, but there was something wrong. As I walked through, the grass, once a lush green, all shrivelled and crunchy underfoot, all the flowers were wilting and crying out for something, somebody to come and fix them, and it wasn't me. In this once beautiful place, I felt a great sorrow, a gaping hole in my chest. It was like I felt the anguish of the meadow as I started to gasp, broken sobs and a single tear rolled down my face. There was something missing from this beautiful place and, like the last piece of the jigsaw, I just couldn't find the missing piece. The missing something.

Then that something became apparent to me, as quickly as the dream meadow. The missing something. Its name was Edward.

Hi Guys!

(Remember me?)

Thanks for reading!! I know this is a bit of a long shot, but I promise it'll get better, as this is just the prologue.

Hannah

xxx


	2. Mondays

Disclaimer: SM owns characters  
Chap 1: Monday

It was just another miserable Monday in Forks as I rolled over in bed to shout mental obscenities at my alarm clock. Slowly getting out of bed, I stumbled over the pile of library books.

I crouched down to straighten up the pile and saw the return date inside 'Valley of Secrets' by Charmain Hussy. 28th January.

"Shit!" I groaned  
I was going to have to make an emergency trip to Port Angeles today. I hated driving out in the dark after school although I just couldn't remember why. It was just another of those things. When I was fifteen, I was involved in a car accident- so they say. I couldn't remember any of it... well I could actually, the car I think that hit me; a Shiny Volvo. It seemed relevant somehow, and I couldn't place it.

I walked around my now neatly stacked pile of books and pulled open the curtains, to reveal yet just another rainy day in Forks and I watched the morning drizzle roll down the window and then turning my back on it to look at the state of my room.

I think I have an untidying fairy that lives in my closet I chuckle to myself and then a foreign memory springs to mind. It is of a pale girl waving and smiling goodbye. Her happy yet pale face turns to shock and opens her mouth to scream or shout (I can't tell which) as I feel myself knocked off my feet and winded. That's all I get to see before the pain in my head becomes too much and if I tried to remember more, I would probably black out anyway and lose what I could remember now.

"Bells! Time to get up!" Charlie shouted

I pulled a face. I would give anything to go back to bed now. Hell, anything to forgo this nightmare.

"Bella Swan!"

"OK Dad!" I shouted

I showered quickly, blow-drying, straightening my hair and dressed in my black skinnies, Dollies and Purple T-shirt. When I was done, I dashed downstairs to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, as usual, sipping a mug of coffee and reading his paper contentedly. I walked past him to grab my schoolbag and an apple for breakfast.

"Morning Bells!" He grunted

"Hi, Char-Dad!"

Just then I smelt burning from the kitchen.

"Toast" He groaned and pushed his chair back and made an attempt to stand up. I sat him back into his chair.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll get it!"

I sprinted into the kitchen and stupidly tried to snatch the burning toast from the grill. I dropped it on the side.

"Shit!" I cursed as I stuck my burning fingers under the cold tap, which felt good until it started to numb my fingers.

"Bella! You ok in there?" Charlie shouted

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I called back and turned around to look at his smouldering toast on the side and stared at it as I remembered his beautiful eyes that smouldered in my memory, momentarily mesmerised. I shook my head. There was no time to waste on this ridiculous fantasy.

"Char-Dad? You want butter?"

I grabbed the butter dish off of the side, grabbing a knife and plate anyway and set it in front of Charlie, going back to grab the now cooled down slices and set them on his place. He looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry Bells, here, sit down, have some."

I shook my head no.

"No worries Dad, just use the toaster next time!"

I headed back into the hall, slipping on my dolly shoes (black with a bow on the front) and grabbing my school bag.

"Bye!" I shouted, walking out the door and to my truck, through the drizzle.

Jumping in my Chevy '53 I straight away turned on the engine and lingered a few moments, allowing the engine to warm me up and turn my iPod on shuffle. Brick by Boring brick starts up, by Paramore. I sing along as I start the engine are pull out of the driveway

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_  
So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve, well make sure  
To build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic..._

_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah!_

_Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

By the time the song had finished, I was already driving through Forks' High gates and into the student car park. After I parked, I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way through the student entrance.

2hrs later

Walking into Bio, I noted the L.O. **(see A/N)** for today. We were doing blood-typing. Great, I sighed as I reached my seat at the back of the class. I pulled out my books and flipped to the blood typing page, starting to copy up notes.

"Isabella!" Mike almost screamed

"Cut it out Mike!" Jessica shouted, "Do you think I want another headache?"

I chuckled to myself, Mike was such a player. He was obviously bored of sucking face with Jessica and he wasn't going to get any from me.

"So, um, Isabella, are you busy tomorrow night?" Mike tried,

I looked up, to see him hovering over me like an Eagle stalking its prey, literally, and I mentally groaned. I also spotted Jessica giving me the evils behind him.

"Sorry, Mike, I'm busy, exams remember?"

He glanced behind him, all the attention now on the pair of us.

"So, maybe Saturday then?"

"Mike...I"

Just then the bell went, signalling the beginning of class and Mr Banner walked through the door. Saved by the Bell, Literally, as Mike reluctantly returned to his seat the class started.

"Today, class we are going to be blood typing, so I need your full attention, Miss Stanley if you please."

Jessica scowled and her cheeks went bright red, it looked like she'd been having a furious argument with Mike and the possibility that it did not include me were slim to none. Mentally kicking myself, I turned to face Mr Banner.

"Now, class all I need you to do is this, prick your finger like so, and drop some blood onto the cards onto your desks, which you Miss Stanley can hand out, for carrying on talking."

Just then the smell of blood wafted through the air and hit my nose, the salty smell made me feel sick. I held my breath.

"Mr Banner?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Isabella doesn't look to well; can I take her to the nurse's office?"

"Isabella, are you ok?" He asked

"Can I go and get some air please sir?"

"Of course, read pages 56-60, at home if you decide to go to the Nurse please."

I nodded mutely and, grabbing my bag, I rushed out of the room and to the nearest toilets, into which I was promptly sick.

I then headed over to the sick bay, pushing open the door.

"Hello, Isabella, what's up?" The nurse said kindly

"Blood typing," I manage to gasp, before the Nurse promptly handed me the sick bucket and I was sick again.

"Oh dear, there's always one," she said kindly.

Just then Mike appeared in the doorway, looking very pale.

"Make that two" I muttered as the Nurse ushered him in sympathetically and he sat in on the bed grabbing the sick bucket out my hands and being sick while the Nurse fussed over him.

I noticed she had my record up on the computer, on SIMS, **(see A/N**). It contained all the usual contact details, and I checked to see that the Nurse was busy with Mike.

I scrolled down, and as I expected I saw Charlie's address and an empty 'Mum' slot. Mum had died in the crash with me when I was 14. But to my surprise it showed a picture of a woman, that I couldn't recognise, but she had the same chocolate brown eyes as I. It read,

Renee Dwyer,

07807896765,

29, Park Ave, Phoenix.

I stood and stared at the woman in the photo in shock. This couldn't be Mum, could it? Was she still alive? Had everybody been lying to me? So many questions and so much doubt filled my mind; I had to take a moment to digest it all. I closed down my 'Mother's' details and turned around, the Nurse was rummaging through the supplies closet for something and I sank onto the bed, next to Mike who turned to me.

"Bella, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

I inwardly groaned and chuckled simultaneously at his bad pun and turned to him with a nervous smile.

"Actually, Mike I'm not feeling too great. I'm gunna ask if I can go home."

"What was that dear?" The Nurse asked

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well, I've got a bad stomach ache, do you mind if I call home?"

"Not at all dear," the Nurse said

I pulled out my phone, and called Charlie down at the station, who was probably starting his lunch by now. The phone rang several times before he answered:

"Chief Swan, Forks Police Department"

"Hey, Char-Dad! It's me-"

"Hey, Bells! What's wrong, are you sick?"

"Um well, yeah, I have been sick-"

"Honey, I'm really sorry, I have to go, Mark don't answer that! Ring you later-"

I heard the phone go in the background. Mark was Charlie's deputy and he was intent on proving to Mark he wasn't 'past' it.

"Bye Dad." I said and hung up.

I returned my phone to my bag and straightened out, to see Mike staring at me uncomfortably.

"Dad says I can go, so I guess I'll catch you later, then. Bye!" I called

I quickly opened the door and closing it behind me; I headed down to reception, before he could do anything stupid. At reception, there was no sign of Anna, our receptionist, so I signed out and left the building. I took a slow walk to my truck, before climbing in and driving home.

-**A/N-**

**Thanks for everybody who has got this far! It'd be nice, if, you know, hit that small button down there and tell me what you think. **

'**SIMS' is a program, used by some schools in the UK and L.O is an abbreviation for Learning Objective also used for schools in the UK.**


End file.
